


But I Have Promises To Keep

by secretsidgenowriter



Series: Miles To Go [4]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Lumberjack AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsidgenowriter/pseuds/secretsidgenowriter
Summary: Taylor goes back to school in the middle of August—a full week sooner than she normally does.





	But I Have Promises To Keep

Taylor goes back to school in the middle of August—a full week sooner than she normally does.

“A little early for you, isn’t it,” Sid asks as they’re making dinner the night before she’s set to get on the bus.

Taylor is peeling potatoes while Geno is shucking corn and Sid is poking at the chicken in the pan.

He’ll miss this when Taylor leaves, the family dinners. Before this summer they’d been few and far between.

“Some of my friends are coming back early,” Taylor says with a shrug. Sid winces as she comes dangerously close to her finger with the peeler. “I thought it would be nice to see them before classes start.”

She shrugs again and Sid looks over his shoulder at a Geno.

He has his head down, picking every last strand of silk off the cob.

 

-

 

It’s a tight fit with the three of them in the cab of the truck but they are it work.

Taylor insisted on the both of them seeing her off at the bus station and after Geno grabs her bags out of the bed of the truck Taylor wraps her arms around the both of them.

“Be good,” Sid says. He hangs on a little longer than Geno. “Call me when you get there. Call mom-hey,” he says when Taylor rolls her eyes. “Call mom and dad, too. I’ll be looking forward to your Christmas package.”

“Are you only with him so you can get a care package out of me,” Taylor asks him and Geno nods.

“Yes,” he says seriously but his tongue is poking out between his teeth and Taylor rolls her eyes and punches him in the shoulder.

She hugs Sid again and Geno wanders back to the truck to wait with Rita.

“Take care of each other,” she says. “I know you have Flower and Geno’s pretty sure Tanger has some idea…” She trails off as a flicker of white hot panic zips through him. Tanger is his friend, one of his closest friends and he’d never do anything to hurt him but still…the thought of someone else knowing….

“Sid?” Taylor breaks back into his thoughts and when Sid looks at her she’s looking back, eyes narrowed and head tipped to the side. “He really loves you,” she says, dropping her voice to a whisper so the people bustling around them can’t hear. “And I know you love him and I know it might be hard sometimes but it’ll be worth it.”

“Where are you getting all this advice from,” Sid says with a laugh to cover the lump in his throat. He reaches out to mess up her hair and she bats his hand away. “Is that what mom and dad are paying that fancy boarding school to teach you?”

“Well someone has to worry about you,” she says as she smooths her hair back.

“Not you. Worry about studying and your grades.”

“You sound like, Dad.”

Sid pulls her into another hug and kisses the side of her head. “Don’t ever say that again,” he says and she laughs as he lets her go. “You’re gonna miss your train.”

“I’m going,” she says as she lifts her bag onto her shoulder. She sags a bit under the weight but Sid knows better than to help her. She’ll only tell him she can do it herself and he knows now that it’s true. She waves to Geno and blows and kiss to Rita before she heads off into the station.

Geno stops up beside him and even though Sid can’t lean into him or take his hand, just feeling his weight next to him is enough.

 

-

 

It’s a quiet ride home.

Rita sits up front between them and Geno drapes his arm along the back of the seat, his fingers just barely grazing the back of Sid’s neck.

Sid sighs and leans slightly into both Rita’s side and Geno’s touch.

Back at the house, Geno leaves Rita outside and backs Sid up against the inside of the front door.

“Sad boy,” Geno says as he angles his head to press a kiss to Sid’s neck. “Never smile again. I fix.”

“Geno.” Sid says his name on a whisper and Geno sucks a kiss to the base of his throat. There’s time for him to leave a mark. They don’t leave to head up to camp for another week and a half and Sid has no plans of letting him out of the house until then. It’ll fade.

“Don’t have to be quiet,” Geno says, his fingers toying with the button on Sid’s jeans. “All alone.”

Sid gasps, at the realization that Geno’s right (there’s no one here, there’s no one planning on stopping by) and at the feel of his hand slipping between his skin and the denim.

It’s never gotten old no matter how many times they’ve done this and it never will.

“Okay,” Sid says, voice loud and sure as he puts his hands on Geno’s shoulders and pushes him down. Geno grins at the boldness and drops to his knees.

 

It’s only after that Sid puts it together.

After they’ve spent forever kissing on the couch and testing the weight limit of the kitchen table and developing sore spots on his shins from kneeling on the stairs.

After they took a break for dinner in nothing but their underwear and brought Rita in for the night.

After all that and up in their bed Sid slaps a hand to Geno’s sweaty chest and looks down at him.

“Do you ask my sister to leave early so we could be alone?”

Geno, to his credit, looks appalled. “What? No way. How could you think?”

Sid sighs with relief and flops onto the bed beside him, shoulder to shoulder. “Oh, thank god.”

Geno makes a disgruntled noise then says “was her idea,” and Sid flies out of the bed.

“What?”

Geno rolls to his side and props himself up lazily on one elbow, an amused expression on his face. “What are you doing,” he asks as Sid struggles to pull on his pants.

“You knew that’s why she left early,” Sid hisses, hopping up and down to get his left leg through the pant hole. “She talked to you about it?”

“She tell if she wanted to go, give us some space. Thought it would be nice for you since you let her stay. I tell her we love having her and she doesn’t need but she wants to go. Sid, come back to bed, take off pants.”

“I’m not having a conversation about my sister while I’m naked.”

Geno laughs and collapses down onto his back. “You start it.”

“I thought I was crazy for asking. I didn’t think there would be a conversation. I can’t believe you talked to Taylor about this.”

Geno points a finger at him. “She talk to me. Who else she going to talk to, you? You put on every piece of clothing you own if she try.”

“I don’t ever need my sister knowing about our sex lives.”

“Sid,” Geno says dryly, “she is fifteen years old. She is smart girl. She knows we are together, sleep in same room in same bed. She knows we are in love. You don’t think she figure it out?”

Sid stops fussing with his pants and lets them drop down to the floor. He loves Geno so much. This isn’t a fight he wants to be having.

“I know I only know her for a few months,” Geno continues, “but I know she is very smart and very stubborn. Just like her brother. I could have begged her to stay and she would still have gone. Is what she wanted. She know we don’t get any time to ourselves up on mountain. She know it can be dangerous. She wanted to do nice thing. Don’t let gift go to waste.”

“Is this how it’s going to be,” Sid asks with a sigh as he climbs back into bed. “You and her against me?”

“Is not against,” Geno says with a frown as he wraps his arm around Sid’s shoulder and pulls him against his chest. “Both want to make you happy. Worse things than boyfriend and sister getting along.”

“I guess,” Sid says as he presses a kiss to Geno’s chest.

Geno’s fingers play idly with the hair at the back of Sid’s neck, sweat damp and curling, and for the hundredth time since they’ve met, Sid thinks about how lucky he is to have found him.


End file.
